A Future In Her Eyes
by eiranerys
Summary: Shuann Week Day 7: Free Day. Seven years after the defeat of Yaldabaoth, Ren and Anne get married. Ace in the Hole!verse.


**This is set in the universe of my PT!Ken AU. But I'm just sprinkling in little references to my AU, so all you really need to know is that Ken is friends with the Phantom Thieves and that he's dating Makoto. **

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out. This was no problem. She could totally do this! She loved Ren… She had been waiting for this day for _months. _Why was she so nervous…?

"Anne, hold _still." _Shiho's half exasperated, half fond voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "You're going to wrinkle your dress with how you're fidgeting."

Anne glanced down, smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress. She and Ren had talked about whether to do a Shinto ceremony or do it more Caucasian style, but… how only family could be present during a Shinto ceremony was the deal breaker.

They wanted their friends to be there… and well… she laughed quietly to herself as her eyes swept over the women in the room. They couldn't exclude any of their friends from the wedding party.

She had asked Shiho to be her maid of honor, while Makoto, Haru, and Futaba were the bridesmaids. Ren had chosen Ryuji as his best man. Likewise, Morgana, Yusuke, and Ken were the groomsmen.

Picking a color scheme for the wedding wasn't hard. They both had an affinity for red, after all.

But when she had started shopping around for a wedding dress, nothing popped out at her. And she had tried _many. _And then her dad made a suggestion. Some women had turned their long sleeved kimonos into a wedding dress. It didn't even require any sewing.

So she turned her kimono into her wedding dress. It was mostly scarlet with flowers in the center.

Anne tried not to fidget as Shiho patiently applied her make-up.

"So…" Futaba interjected. "How's it feel, Anne? To almost be a married woman?"

Anne exhaled deeply, making Shiho shoot her an annoyed look. "Terrifying," she confessed. "Do you think it's going to change things between you and Ren…?"

"Nonsense," Haru said firmly, as she separated Anne's hair into sections to curl. "You've been in love with Ren-kun since high school, Anne-chan. You've been through so much with him… Marriage is just the next step."

Futaba snickered. "Hoping to get married next, Haru? You prolly will have to be the one to propose because Inari's as dense as a brick."

"Oh come now," Haru chuckled softly, before flicking her eyes over to Makoto. "If anything, it'd be Mako-chan and Ken-kun who's next. They've been dating for almost as long as Anne-chan and Ren-kun."

"Even though it took forever for them to get their act together," Futaba muttered under her breath.

"D-Don't drag me into this!" Makoto began to blush furiously.

Shiho laughed, before winking at Makoto. "Maybe if you're lucky, you'll catch the bouquet today. Or maybe Ken will catch the garter."

"Stoooop…" she moaned out, turning even redder due to everyone else laughing. "This is not funny."

"So, do you have everything, Anne?" Shiho asked. "What was the saying again?"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," Anne recited. She gestured to her dress. "This is fairly new, so I'm counting this." She then held up her wrist, where a silver charm bracelet with six charms—representing the six Christmases she had spent with Ren—dangled. "This is the something old. And one of the charms is blue so…"

"So you just need something borrowed," Makoto clarified.

"No, she doesn't," Haru piped up. "Her mom gave me a hair comb when I arrived. It's been passed down in her family for several generations… She wanted Anne-chan to wear it."

"Oh, then that's perfect then!" Shiho said with a smile, before stepping back. "Okay, Haru-san, you can focus fully on Anne's hair now."

Haru giggled. "Will do."

"Though I've gotta wonder…" Futaba tugged a little at Anne's skirt. "How tall are your heels? Ren's not that much taller than you."

Anne giggled. In their senior year, Anne had hit a small growth spurt, giving her another two inches in height. Ren had hit one too, but his growth spurt was smaller than hers—just an inch. This gave them a two inch difference now, compared to how Ren had been three inches taller in their junior year.

"Just two inches. So we'll be the same height during all this."

"Perfect to kiss him," Shiho quipped with a knowing smile.

Anne blushed furiously at that. "Well…"

"Don't kiss too long at 'you may kiss the bride'," Futaba snickered. "It'd be super awkward if we just watched you kissing for like, five minutes."

"What _is _your record?" Shiho wondered.

"G-Guys!" Anne stammered out. "W-We're not that bad!"

"I still remember how you and Ren stole away to the castle in Destinyland for some private time," Makoto mused. "How long did you leave Ryuji alone, anyways?"

"I-It wasn't that long!" Anne cried. "Honest!"

"Poor Ryuji," Shiho sighed sympathetically.

"S-Shiho...!"

A knock on the door interrupted everyone else's laughter and Shiho went to answer the door. "Oh, hello, Takamaki-san," she greeted.

"Hello, Shiho," Dad greeted, before Mom let out a happy sigh.

"Oh, sweetheart, you look stunning!" Mom breathed.

Mom was probably part of the reason why Anne had inherited her paternal grandfather's looks. She had bright red hair that she had styled in a bun today and her eyes were a dark shade of green.

Dad, on the other hand, had salt and pepper hair and blue-gray eyes.

"That Ren fellow better know how lucky he is," Dad grumbled. "You look absolutely beautiful." He then nodded. "Yes… the kimono was a nice touch. Better than any plain wedding dress."

"Mom… Dad…" Anne couldn't help but blush. "Thanks."

"Is it time then, Takamaki-san?" Makoto asked.

"Just about." Mom nodded as Anne felt Haru slide in the hair comb. "Good timing, Okumura-san."

Haru laughed. "It was my pleasure." She then leaned in, lightly touching Anne's shoulders. "What do you think, Anne-chan?"

She slowly turned to the mirror. Haru had curled her hair, braiding it so it wrapped around her head before forming a low bun. She looked… different. More mature…

Someone… who looked ready to become a married woman.

* * *

The aisle seemed to stretch for miles. Ren tried not to stare too much. His stomach did a pretty big flip as the music struck up.

First Akihiko-san and Minako-san's seven year old daughter appeared, adorable in the light pink dress she wore. She cheerfully threw the rose petals in her basket as she passed by.

He scanned the crowd. The Shadow Operatives… the Investigation Team… and of course all of his confidants were here to see him and Anne get married.

Then Junpei-san and Chidori-san's five year old son appeared, clutching a felt pillow where the wedding rings rested on.

And now… it was the wedding party.

Ryuji and Shiho appeared first, arm in arm. Ryuji grinned down at his girlfriend. It was… hard picking a color that fit the darker haired Shiho and Makoto, Haru's lighter hair, and Futaba's bright orange locks. So after some deliberation, Anne had just decided to have the bridesmaid wear their favorite color in similar cuts while their partner had to wear a tie matching them. Shiho was resplendent in white.

Next, it was Futaba and Morgana. When Morgana had regained his human form, it turned out that Morgana was physically five years Ren's junior. So Morgana was in his first year of university right now. The strings Mitsuru-san had pulled to give him an identity… With the other two bridesmaids and groomsmen being couples, they decided to pair Futaba and Morgana together.

After them, it was Yusuke and Haru. Yusuke looked at Haru in awe as they slowly made their way down the aisle. It was a good thing that Yusuke didn't care about wearing a lavender tie, as Haru's dress was lavender. She looked pretty enough in pink, but lavender was definitely Haru's color.

Lastly, it was Ken and Makoto. Makoto looked striking as ever in dark blue. She then glanced towards Ren at first, and then back to Ken, a little blush spreading across her cheeks. Ren couldn't help but smirk. Maybe Makoto was daydreaming about getting married herself.

And then… the music changed to the wedding march. Anne's hair gleamed gold as she appeared at the door. The crowd's murmur fell to a hush as Anne and her father slowly came up the aisle.

Anne… looked like a vision. He thought that she had been stunning… gorgeous… when he had first met her so long ago, but that… had nothing on her now. When he had met her, she had Kamoshida's attention weighing her down… being ostracized by everyone but Shiho… But now...

Her smile was as brilliant as the sun as their eyes met.

"Take care of her," Anne's dad whispered to him, before handing Anne over to her.

Ren shakily took Anne's hands in both of his. Anne gave them a light squeeze, before giving him yet another breathtaking smile.

God, how did he end up so lucky?

The priest began his speech but Ren found himself zoning out as he gazed into Anne's eyes… until it was time for the vows. After discussing it for a lengthy time, they had decided to write their own vows.

Ren took a deep breath when the priest prompted him to say his vow.

"Anne…" he said softly, "when I first met you… I was so miserable. I was questioning if I had done the right thing because it got me expelled from school and shipped off to a place I had no idea was like." Then he looked toward the crowd, smiling wryly. "Even my guardian was an ass to me in the beginning."

"Are you ever going to drop that?!" Sojiro called out to him, making the crowd burst into laughter. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his parents exchanging guilty frowns. He caught their eye, and gave them a smile. His parents may have originally thought that the accusation was right… but they've done more than enough over the years to make amends to him.

"But when we met… you just smiled at me," Ren continued, turning back to Anne. "You were the first person to be kind to me since I arrived to Tokyo. We've been through so much together… And… now…" he said shakily, his breath suddenly hitching, "I can't believe that you chose to love _me. _Anne, you've been with me from the start... when we were just two kids, struggling with our separate burdens… You've supported me through it all. And I can't wait to walk towards the future with you."

Anne's eyes were filled with tears, but Anne forcibly blinked them away. "Ren…" she breathed. "I can't pin down when exactly I fell in love with you. Sometimes I can't believe that you love _me. _I can be a total airhead… so silly and ridiculous, but you just shake your head and laugh." She gave his hands a light squeeze. "But you… you've been with me from the start, too. You've always encouraged me… you helped me realize what I wanted to do with myself." She then gazed into Ren's eyes, her aquamarine eyes shimmering with love. Love for _him. _"You showed me that I could stand up… that I could always fight back… You showed me that there's _always _a different way. You're my light, Ren… no…" She shook her head, giving him a tearful smile. "You're my _everything_, Ren," she sniffed. "I love you so, so much, and I can't wait to start our lives together."

He could hear sniffling. From Haru? Oh, who cared.

The priest then asked for the rings and Ren carefully slid the more delicate band on Anne's finger. Anne then did the same with the remaining wedding band.

"So in the power vested in me…" the priest began, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may…"

Ren couldn't wait. He pulled Anne in his arms, making her squeak a little. He dipped her before kissing her gently.

He could hear people laughing again but he didn't care. He just cared about the woman in his arms. His _wife. _Holy crap, Anne wasn't Anne Takamaki anymore. She was Anne _Amamiya. _

"SAVE IT FOR THE HONEYMOON DAMMIT!"

Ryuji's shout brought them back to reality and Anne scowled over Ren's shoulder when he righted her. "Thanks a lot, Ryuji!" she huffed.

"I'm just speaking the truth, Anne," Ryuji grumbled over the laughter from the crowd. "Nobody wants to see you suck each other's faces for like, five minutes."

"See, Ryuji agrees with me!" Futaba called out.

The priest cleared his throat. "May I present the Mr. and Mrs. Ren Amamiya?" he interjected.

The crowd then rose to their feet, as Ren took Anne's hand in his. His heart welled up at he looked at her… his wife. The word _wife_ never sounded so magical to him.

"I love you, Ren," Anne whispered.

Ren just lifted her hand, lightly kissing her palm. "I love you too."

* * *

"I'll have you know that Ren had it _bad _for Anne for _ages," _Ryuji said. "But he was a total wuss and wouldn't make a move for months…"

Anne couldn't help but giggle as Ren glowered at his best friend.

"But it wasn't alllll Ren's fault, y'know," Ryuji continued. "Anne was kinda blind to how he totally was into her. She thought that he was datin' Makoto! And she was all dramatic 'bout it… _you should be open about it… you deserve to be happy_! But enough was enough, you know? I had to give 'em a push… literally."

Anne blushed furiously at that, before shooting Ryuji a glare of her own. How they got together would probably be always a little embarrassing… but Ryuji just _had _to put it like that.

"But it's been a good seven years," Ryuji announced, raising a glass of champagne. He flashed them a lopsided grin. "Congrats, to the both of ya! I know you'll make each other insanely happy!"

Ryuji had been the last to make a speech, so the DJ announced that it was time for the first dance.

Beautiful, soft piano music filled the air as Ren led her to the dance floor. Ren's hand rested on her waist as they spun around and around on the floor.

She still remembered how they had struggled over finding _their _song… the song they would first dance to. Futaba had been the one to find this song, actually.

It was such a sweet, romantic song… Even the title seemed romantic to her… simply titled _Encounter. _

Futaba had barely started asking what they thought when Anne had jumped to her feet, declaring that was it… that was the song she wanted to be _their _song.

Anne sighed happily, gazing into her husband's—her husband's!—eyes. It felt surreal. She couldn't believe that she had felt nervous about marrying Ren just a couple hours ago.

"Am I boring you already, Mrs. Amamiya?" Ren teased lightly. "You're sighing."

Anne snickered for a moment, winking at him. "Not even close, Mr. Amamiya. I'm just thinking about how happy I am right now."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see couples joining them in the slow dance.

Yusuke and Haru were dancing the closest to them. Haru was smiling up at him, Yusuke leaning in close to listen to what Haru had to say to him. Anne had to admit that they were an unorthodox couple. But at the same time, they were really a sweet couple. They balanced each other out and Haru never stopped letting Yusuke know how much she adored his art.

Ryuji and Shiho suddenly spun by them. Ryuji moved a bit stiffly. Sadly, his leg never had regained its full strength even with him going through the surgery that Mitsuru-san had paid for. But Shiho didn't mind, patiently following his lead. Anne had to admit that she hadn't expected them coming, but despite how much crap she gave Ryuji… he'd treat Shiho like gold.

Though even Ryuji wasn't as stiff as Makoto. She kept staring down at her feet, before Ken said something to her. She scowled at him, swatting at his shoulder but Ken just laughed. She then shifted, slipping her arms around his neck while his arms went to her waist. They just swayed together, since even after all these years, Makoto still wasn't the best at dancing.

"So…" Ren said lightly, following Anne's gaze. "…When do you think they'll get married? They should be next, shouldn't they?"

"Oh stop, Ren." Anne rolled her eyes at him. "They'll get married when they're ready."

"I think we're entitled to know after having to watching how _embarrassing _they were back in high school," Ren huffed. "The least we can have is a nice wedding."

"You're horrible," Anne huffed, before someone tapped on her shoulder.

Morgana smiled at her. "You look stunning, Lady Anne," he said sincerely, holding a hand out to her. "May I steal you for one dance?"

"What about you, Ren?"

"Me!" Futaba pounced. "Come on, RenRen! Let's dance!"

They danced for a long time. She danced with Morgana, her dad, Ren's dad, Sojiro, and her other male friends. Her poor feet were rather sore after it all.

But then Anne stepped forward, gazing out at the crowd. Since she and Ren wanted a more intimate wedding, they had invited their friends, some coworkers Anne was close to, and their family. So the crowd of single women were on the smaller side.

She then turned around, looking down at her bouquet. Bright red roses were the main draw, but there were also calla lilies and baby's breath tucked in. Ren's old employer at the flower shop had done the flowers. She swung it once, twice, before tossing it over her head.

There were a few excited squeals from her coworkers, and then a beat of silence. Anne turned around to see that a rather stunned and red faced Makoto had caught the bouquet. Futaba then started snickering.

"Well, that settles it, huh?"

"T-This doesn't settle anything!" Makoto stammered out.

Haru giggled. "Congratulations, Mako-chan."

"Stop acting like this makes me and Ken engaged!" Somehow Makoto turned even redder. Then again, the subject of Ken had always turned Makoto a blushing mess.

Off to the side, she could see Ryuji and Ren elbowing an also red faced Ken. Minako-san then joined them, teasing him as well.

Sojiro then brought a chair, so Anne could sit down. They were doing the garter toss too. Ren knelt in front of her. "Isn't this a common sight?" he said teasingly as Anne rearranged her skirts.

Anne blushed furiously at that, before lightly swatting his head. "Oh stop!" she whispered.

"So you're going with your teeth, huh?" Ryuji called out to him. "Good to know that you're not wussing out by using your hands too."

Ren grinned wickedly. "There's a time and place to use my hands after all," he whispered to her.

"_Ren!" _Anne hissed.

Ren just grinned at her before lifting her skirt and diving in. And Ren being Ren… he had to be a _tease. _As he moved his way up, he pressed light butterfly kisses against her thigh. Anne bit her lip, her hands curling around the edge of her seat. Even after being with Ren for nearly seven years, his touch still took her breath away. And it was just a promise to come what would happen _tonight. _

His teeth then grazed the soft skin and Anne bit down harder so she wouldn't making any inappropriate sounds. Ren really was too good with his mouth. He finally snagged the garter, dragging it down slowly. When his head finally popped out of her skirts, the lacy garter clenched between his teeth, there were several wolf whistles and whoops from certain people.

Ren waved the garter for a moment, before he smirked. He then tossed it right at Ken's head.

"What the _hell, _Ren?" he sputtered out as he pulled it off his head.

Ren just crossed his arms over his chest. Anne rolled her eyes at his cheeky smile. "Now it's _your _turn!"

"S-Shut up!" Ken reddened at that. "You're awful," he grumbled out. "Positively awful."

"Love you too, Ken!"

* * *

The reception dragged on well into the night. It was nearly midnight when they finally made it back to their apartment. They would be jetting off to Paris in the afternoon tomorrow.

Anne giggled as Ren suddenly swept her off her feet, as they entered their bedroom. It was special after all… they were man and wife now.

"I love you." The words fell so easily from Anne's lips as he set her on their bed.

Her make-up was smudged. Her bun was loose, several strands of hair falling out of it.

She looked so beautiful.

"And I love you." Ren crawled over to her, leaning over to kiss her. "I don't think I'll ever forget that."

"I think Mishima-kun will ensure that," Anne said with a smile, before sliding off the bed. "Help me out?"

He helped her out of her wedding dress, and he folded it, draping it over the chair. Anne lounged on the bed, her eyes half lidded as they traced his every move. When he rejoined her on the bed, she tugged at his tie and pulled him close for a kiss.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she said huskily. "I should fix that."

"So greedy," Ren couldn't help but tease her. "It's not like we haven't done it in a long time. It was only two days ago."

"I know… but I was making love to my fiancé," Anne breathed. "Tonight… I want to do it with my _husband." _She then tilted her head. "Besides… I thought a gentleman made it his duty to bring his lady pleasure."

Ren laughed. "And so I will. Prepare yourself."

He muffled Anne's giggles with another kiss.

He had spent six years as Anne's boyfriend. Several months as her fiancé. And he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his years as her husband.

* * *

**And that's the last of my Shuann Week prompts! It's been really great seeing everyone's prompts for this fan event! **


End file.
